Self Inflicted
by roxxyworks
Summary: Wonder how different things could’ve turned out for everybody’s favorite spiky haired boys if there had been only one more on their journey? Too bad she doesn’t recognize or remember them in the slightest. ZackxOC


Disclaimer/I own nothing with the exception of Isabella.

**Chapter1**

**Suddenly Everything Has Changed**

At long long last it was Friday, and that meant something wonderful. Tomorrow I wouldn't have to get up, squeeze into a tight skirt and high heals just to fit my company's dress code. I wouldn't have to carry around file after file to my boss's office just to have him try to pinch my bottom. No more having that constant click click of my own plus many others typing. All I had to do was grab my boots out of my back seat, slip them on and I was free for 3 days from Shinra Electric Power Company.

"So what cha up to this weekend?"

I knew that sleazy voice like the back of my hand. Rolling my eyes I saved my last file and turned myself to face him, there he was, possibly the loudest person on the earth, also my best friend.

"Not shacking up with you so why are you interested?" He rolled those insanely blue eyes and grabbed my armrest, spinning me around three times. It was enough to make me feel sick, I threw my hands out frantically and rapped my arms around his waist. I looked ridiculous with my head against his stomach, trying desperately to keep my lunch down.

"I thought you weren't shacking up with me."

That settled my stomach enough to make me shove myself off him. He laughed and of course my cheeks were now very red. I ignored him long enough to turn off my computer and put my phone into my purse.

"Seriously though I'm off call, we gotta do somethin."

Lord his grammar was horrible; still I reached up for his hand. Taking mine with a massive grin on his face we made our way down the rows of cubicles, most of which were empty, and came to stand in front of the silver elevator doors.

"So what ya wanna do?"

I contemplated his question while we waited. 26, 25, 24, 23. Ding! I stepped inside and leant against the wall railing.

"Just wander around town I suppose." He nodded and began tapping his stunbaton against the sidewall. "Why do you always carry that thing around?" He cocked his head with a _your not that dumb_ look on his face.

"Because I'ma Turk yo."

I shook my head and rescued my purse. We waited, one floor after another, when two men that I knew to be total horn dogs stepped in, smiling those fake pearly whites at me, I slipped over and let Reno wrap his arm around my waist. It was odd how Reno always seemed to be able to read me so easily, times like this were nothing new for us, he had even beaten up men at bars for me, claiming to be my boyfriend and planting a kiss on me from time to time. That's just how him and me worked.

Finally we reached ground floor, I made it a point to hurry out of the elevator with Reno still attached to my hip like a Siamese twin. My heals clack clack clacked on the shiny marble floor of the lobby like nails on a chalkboard. We made our way into the parking lot side by side and came to a stop once we reached my car, of course Reno's paranoia made stay at arms length from it while I searched for the keys in my purse. After digging through what seemed like a black hole I found them. Twirling them around my finger I put on my best _"please…"_ face and turned to my dearest buddy.

"Will you be my designated driver please?" At my question Reno seemed shocked, truly shocked. I pouted and flattered my puppy dog eyes. He just gave out a single _"ha!" _with an unlit cigarette hanging limply from his lips. I purposely let my face drop.

"Aw come on babe I haven't been off call in weeks."

He wasn't joking, sighing I nodded and gave him a slight shove. I heard the flick of his lighter as I circled around the car and opened my door. Leaning over I unlocked his and tossed my heals into the back seat.

"Why do ya wear those clackers if you hate the so much?" He asked as he slid into the passenger seat and began rolling down the window.

"Yo." I replied while putting the keys into the ignition. "Because I don't plan on being a whore to get ahead in this company so I have to at least show off a little bit." A sly smile slipped over his face as he flicked ashes outside the window.

"Thanks."

"Shut it and buckle up." I rolled my eyes and threw the car into drive, not waiting to exit the parking lot before hitting fifty. Always the dramatic one Reno made a big deal about grabbing the top of the window as I rounded a corner. Yet after we had hit the free way he relaxed and took a long drag, blowing his toxic smoke out the window.

"Really though." He wasn't looking at me and instead kept his eyes ahead, which meant without a doubt he was about to tell me something he didn't like. "Rufus is thinking about hiring you as a personal assistant."

I couldn't help it I slammed on my brakes; thanking god there wasn't anyone behind me. Reno's head smashed into the dashboard and he reeled back, holding his nose.

"What the fuck Bells!" I shook confusion out of my head and eased back into drive.

"Personal assistant?" I gasped as I gripped the wheal in shock. Reno nodded beside me, touching his nose softly.

"Yes, personal assistant. He asked about you that day he saw you at the New Beginnings ball."

I shook my head in disbelief, imaging what that meant for me.

"You just had to wear red."

Reno sighed while letting his head fall back to the seat rest. He was moping, leaning an arm over I ran my fingers through his hair and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry red, I'll be working beside you, that means I wont have to call you to come downstairs and save me, you'll already be there." I turned to him again, he was trying to keep from smiling but I knew him to well and that crooked grin made its way out while I turned on the exit for Edge.

I drove through the Friday traffic, occasionally having to swerve for already drunken partygoers. When I thought about how everything had changed since I had woken up, it was beyond my wildest dreams. The whole of sector seven was now rebuilt, with the sky as its only roof, and the company I had hated, the one carelessly killing the planet bit by bit, and the one that had came within and inch of killing me, had changed. The best way to look at it is if you can imagine a serial killer becoming a priest. Now Shinra had prided itself on rebuilding everything it destroyed, and making it for the better. That's why when they offered me a job and insane benefits I took them up on it oh so quickly. Now the town of Edge was a growing city, filled with bars, budding business and flower shops. It was as if I went to sleep living a nightmare in the slums and woke up to dream.

"Wanna hit the bars?"

Wow Reno that was really unexpected. Spotting an empty space I jumped two lanes and threw my car into it. Yet again Reno went flying forward. Now just laughing I reached into the back seat for a new skirt.

"Ah I gotta piss, meet me at the nearest bar."

Giving Reno an understanding nod I watched him wander to the nearest ally way. Locking the door behind him I slipped my now deep gray, billowy to my knees skirt on and flat black, halfway to my knees, very worn down boots and made my way into the warm night air.

"Nearest bar?" Looking around I found one at my feet. It seemed legitimate enough and had a large sign that read Seventh Heaven glowing above it. "That'll do." Tucking my curly ebony hair behind my ear I made my way up the two front steps and pushed the door open. A bell rang above me but with the loud voices that filled the room I doubt anyone heard. It was rather crowded but I didn't mind, I just made my way past the tables and headed for the bar at the back.

Behind it a woman was pouring drink after drink and seemed very busy. I decided to take a seat and wait for Reno, pulling at my thumbnail and tapping my feet on the stool. I thought tonight was going to be easy…boy was I wrong.

"Can I get you…" In front of me the sound of breaking glass made my head jerk up, suddenly everything had changed.


End file.
